La canción de Shukaku
by Chezire
Summary: Matsuri lo sabía, ya se lo habían dicho: "Y una vez que él desierto te haya atrapado, no te dejará marchar". -Y a ella le gustan los mapaches-había canturreado la voz de Shukaku. -¡Cállate! Gaara, child of the wilderness, learn to be lonely.


LA CANCIÓN DE SHUKAKU

Okis, vamos a ver. Aprovechando que me he quedado hoy en casa porque estoy mala voy a ver si hago algo útil y escribo u.u

IMPORTANTE: Para leer este fic es necesario haberse descargado la canción de El fantasma de la ópera, LEARN TO BE LONELY. Hay que escucharla mientras se lee u.u

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero creo que eso no hacía ni falta decirlo, ¿no? ;)

De momento nada más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Matsuri adoraba el desierto. Desde que era una cría le encantaba tirarse sobre la arena y rodar, porque sentía que podría girar hasta el fin del mundo. El desierto nunca parecía acabarse.

Había oído decir a mucha gente que el desierto era cruel y cambiante. Las dunas se movían y se transformaban bajo las manos acariciadoras de un viento que parecía soplar sobre la arena. _Y una vez que el desierto te haya atrapado, no te dejará marchar_, oía decir.

Lo cierto es que Matsuri estaba un poco harta de este tipo de comentarios. No, no estaba de acuerdo cuando alguien afirmaba que la belleza del desierto estaba en el oasis que se escondía en él como un tesoro oculto. Al igual que no estaba de acuerdo cuando alguien miraba al Kazekage como si fuera un monstruo.

Supuestamente eran habitantes de Suna. Tendrían que amar el desierto y tendrían que amar a su líder pero, al parecer, no había que dar nada por supuesto. Matsuri ya no sabía qué era entonces lo que marcaba la diferencia entre los habitantes de Suna y los habitantes de cualquier otra aldea.

De todos modos, tampoco importaba demasiado lo que pensara el resto de la aldea. Lo importante era Gaara. Siempre Gaara. Últimamente notaba a su sensei bastante distraído. No es que fuera fácil adivinar qué se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero le había escuchado más de una vez tararear entre dientes. Y no es que Matsuri estuviese siempre pendiente de él. No, claro que no.

Quizás su subconsciente tuviese un espíritu creativo hasta entonces desconocido, pero no dejaba de ser raro que Matsuri, cuando dormía, oyera la misteriosa cancioncilla que tarareaba su sensei. Pero con letra. Cantada por una voz ronca e increíblemente triste.

Como una canción de cuna para un niño condenado al insomnio. Como el ronroneo de miles de granos de arena arrastrándose por las dunas, condenados a caer. Matsuri, desvelada, sentada sobre la colcha revuelta de su cama, se levantó y se puso una sudadera enrome y cálida de color azul marino. Desde su ventana se podían ver todas las estrellas de cielo, tiritando sobre el frío desierto nocturno.

_Child of the wilderness__,_

_Born in the emptiness._

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn to find your way in darkness._

Matsuri se restregó los ojos y frotó el cristal empañado de vaho cuando observó una figura solitaria adentrarse en el desierto. Sólo conocía a una persona sin miedo de hacer eso. Sólo podía ser él.

Estuvo tentada de seguirle y, en un arranque de coraje, confesarle sus sentimientos, pero se dio cuenta de que no era una buena idea. Una parte de sí misma seguía siendo tímida e introvertida. Y lo cierto es que Gaara, con sus ojos claros, como los azulejos de una piscina, y sus silencios densos como toda la arena del desierto, imponía bastante.

_Who will be there for you,_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn to be your own companion._

Gaara miró la inmensidad a su alrededor. El desierto estaba vivo. El desierto sólo era apto para personas sentenciadas a la soledad. Sólo una persona abandonada por el resto del mundo podría comprender y amar el desierto, porque sabría que no hay soledad más cruel que la de aquel que está rodeado de gente.

Y Gaara estaba solo. Inconsolablemente solo.

_-Deja de hacerte la víctima, muchacho. A mí tampoco me hace gracia tener que estar encerrado en este cuerpo humano._

-Cállate.

_-¡No! Estamos los dos juntos en esto. Todo es culpa de tu padre._

-Exacto. Culpa de mi padre, no mía. Y sin embargo, me has hecho pagar a mí. No es agradable estar condenado al ostracismo. No es agradable no poder dormir, estar siempre cansado.

_-¡Ah! ¡Pero eso es tu culpa, muchacho! Si te fiaras de mí…_

-No, gracias. Ya tengo bastante con recordar lo que ocurrió las otras veces que me fié de ti. Prefiero que me acuses de escéptico y mantener mi conciencia tranquila en la medida de lo posible.

_-No, ahora es distinto. Total, a ella no le gustaría algo así. Aunque, por otro lado, a ella le gustan los mapaches…_

Gaara no pudo evitar alarmarse. ¿A qué desgraciada le había echado el ojo Shukaku? Más preocupante aún: ¿Qué incauta habría tenido la genial idea de mencionar delante de él que _le gustaban los mapaches_?

Desde la muerte de su tío se había acostumbrado a no esperar nada de los demás. Era más cómodo, más seguro. Era mucho más fácil vivir con su mirada helada, su demonio interior, su arena por todas partes y su tatuaje en la frente como un recordatorio constante. No podía mirarse sin recordar. Y recordar es revivir.

Era la mejor forma de no caer en el mismo error.

_Never dream out in the world _

_There are arms to hold you._

_You've always known_

_Your heart was on its own._

-_No te pongas así. No es para tanto. Sé que siempre te he dicho que es mejor vivir solo. Acostumbrarse a vivir solo, ser feliz sin nadie más…Pero yo creo que ella no nos dejaría. Realmente lo creo._

-¿¡Quién es ella!?

-_Te noto un poco tenso_-comentó Shukaku riéndose entre dientes.

-Responde.

Lo último que oyó Gaara fue la risa del mapache perdiéndose en la noche.

_So laugh in your loneliness,_

_Child of the wilderness._

_Learn to be lonely, _

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone._

Cuando Matsuri despertó, todavía no había amanecido del todo. Observó las paredes anaranjadas de su habitación y pensó que era como un refugio en la arena, como el refugio de Gaara. Matsuri miró el cielo pálido con decisión y, enfundada en su sudadera, saltó por la ventana.

Aunque no podía andar demasiado deprisa por las dunas, seguía caminando lo más rápido posible. Tenía la impresión de que su sensei seguía allí, quizás contemplando todo a su alrededor sabiendo que allí no había nadie que lo considerara un monstruo.

El cielo pálido y despejado sobre su cabeza era otro desierto. Como el mar, un desierto húmedo. Los tres, inmensos, inabarcables.

El mar y el cielo estaban en los ojos claros de Gaara, que la observaban fijamente.

_Learn to be lonely._

_Life can be lived,_

_Life can be loved alone._

Gaara la había visto bastante antes de que ella lo viera a él. Había contemplado con un nudo en el estómago cómo se paraba a descansar y, descalza, hundía los dedos de los pies en la arena.

_-Sí, es muy tierna-_había declarado Shukaku.

…¿Tierna?

Y entonces, con los ojos abiertos como platos, Gaara había caído en la cuenta de quién podía ser _ella._ Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido asustado.

Porque había sido la única en escogerle a él como alumna, porque se sonrojaba cuando la miraba fijamente. Sólo a ella podría no importarle que él tuviera un demonio dentro, que para colmo se reía salvajemente en esos instantes. Era realmente preocupante.

_-¡Vamos, tranquilo, muchacho! No es para ponerse así. Ella nos gusta, ¿no? Entonces ella será sólo nuestra. Creo que podríamos enseñarle cosas más interesantes que el manejo de las ramas._

-Shu-ka-ku.

_-Y no deberías preocuparte por mí. Al fin y al cabo, a ella le gustan los mapaches…-_canturreó el demonio. Y añadió, para asegurarse-. _Y no intentes mentirte a ti mismo, niño. Yo estoy dentro de ti, sé cómo la miras. _

Gaara no había respondido, sólo había seguido mirándola. Sentada, sola en la arena, acariciándola con los dedos. Después se había deslizado hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Ga-Gaara-sensei?-había tartamudeado. Sí, era tierna, reconoció para sí mismo Gaara mientras escrutaba sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

"¡Venir a buscarte, porque te quiero!"

-¿Eh? Pues…Venir al…desierto-confesó enrojeciendo. No le había dicho nada que él no supiera.

Demasiado temprano para confesiones pasionales.

-Ya.

-Sí, sensei, ¡de verdad!-Pues claro que de verdad: que había ido al desierto era evidente.

Gaara continuó mirándola fijamente.

-Date la vuelta.

-… ¿¡Qué!?

-Ya me has oído.

Totalmente roja, temblando un poco, Matsuri obedeció y le dio la espalda a su sensei.

-Tienes la banda un poco desatada-murmuró Gaara contra su nuca.

Matsuri tenía los pelos de punta.

Las manos de su sensei tenían un tacto áspero y no pudo evitar preguntarse, al cabo de unos minutos que cómo es que sensei tardaba tanto tiempo en hacer un simple nudo.

Matsuri estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando sintió una respiración en su oreja.

-Matsuri…-susurró Gaara mientras le mordía el lóbulo.

Si no la hubiera sujetado por la cintura en ese momento, estaba convencida de que se habría desplomado. Rozó las manos de Gaara y observó como la fina capa de arena de cubría su piel se deslizaba hacia el suelo siseando.

Luego le dio la vuelta y la besó.

En realidad, Matsuri siempre había tenido muy claro que su primer beso se lo daría a su sensei y a nadie más.

Al principio, Gaara había rozado sus labios, como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué hacer. Luego le había mordido la boca, se la había abierto y se había apretado contra ella hasta dejarla sin aire. Había tocado su lengua con la suya y Matsuri se había dado cuenta, sorprendida, de que había perdido por completo el sentido de la orientación.

Gaara se había apartado y la había mirado. Tenía con los labios temblorosos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados y había decidido que él y Shakaku no necesitaban nada más. Y el mapache había asentido fervientemente.

La había vuelto a besar, había hundido una mano en su pelo y la otra en su cintura. Matsuri tenía los dedos crispados sobre su ropa. Habían caído de rodillas y Matsuri le había besado la frente. Precisamente _ahí._

La arena de Gaara, inconscientemente, se había entrelazado en torno a sus tobillos.

_Y una vez que el desierto te haya atrapado, no te dejará marchar._

_-Y le gustan los mapaches…-_canturreó Shukaku con su voz ronca. Una voz perfecta para una canción de cuna para niños insomnes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, ya está.

Parece que últimamente estoy inspirada, ¿no?

¿Qué os ha parecido? No sé si dejarlo ahí…

¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Os parece que he sido fiel a la personalidad de los personajes?

Un review hará a Shukaku feliz… (creedme, os conviene tener a Shukaku feliz u.u …)


End file.
